The use of card holders has long been known in many different contexts. These known card holders are mostly used to carry identification cards within business premises and the like, with the purpose of providing the card holder with access to different locations or to access different pieces of equipment in accordance with the authority carried by the card. The card holder is preferably designed to enable the card to be carried in a simple fashion and to be available to the user in different situations.
A card holder will normally be comprised of a base plate having raised edges within which the card can be neatly accommodated. When the card and the card holder have a rectangular shape, it is known to provide the holder with two mutually opposing edges, generally long side-edges, that coact with projections which extend in over the base plate and towards one another, so as to enable the card to be retained between the side-edges and behind the projections.
It is also known that the magnetic strip of a card is liable to be damaged by wear as a result of moving the card into and out of the card holder if the magnetic strip slides against the raised second side-edges.
The solution of providing respective raised second side-edges with a shoulder-like projection that functions to lift the card away from the second side-edge so that the magnetic strip will have no mechanical contact with the second side-edge when moving the card into and out of the card holder is known to the art.
Because the card holder is used with a product that shall be as cheap as possible, it must be possible to produce a card holder of this kind in a beneficial manner both with respect to its manufacture and from an economical aspect.